Lauren's Back story
by Chuahua22
Summary: This is the back story of Lauren Anderson, a character in our story We Are Young link in story *warning contains abuse and anorexia*


_**More to come! **_

_This is the back story of Lauren Anderson, a character in me and my friends story We Are Young, Enjoy and review! XD _.net/s/7694039/1/We_Are_Young

Lauren's Back-story  
>My life wasn't always like this, believe it or not I used to be good. I used to be the perfect 'all American girl'. Perfect height, perfect weight, perfect hair, lived in a nice house, got average grades in school. But just like that everything changed...<p>

19th April 2008 was when it all started. Blaine was acting a bit strange.  
>"What's up bro?" I asked as I sat next to him on the couch<br>"Umm... Hey Laur..." he calls me 'Laur' for short, I hate it.  
>"Umm...I..." he trailed off like he was in the middle of saying something.<br>"What's wrong Blainey, come on you can tell me..."  
>He looked at me for a minute; there was real emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite work out. He took my hand in his.<br>"I...I'm gonna tell you something, something that's no one else knows...yet..." he paused.  
>"Go on..." I could see this, whatever it was, was very important to him. He sighed.<br>"I'm gay, I think I've known for a while, but now I'm sure." A tear ran down his cheek. I could see him trying to work out what I was thinking, to be honest I didn't really know... All I know is that the next moment I was hugging him with all my might.  
>"I don't care what you are, you're my brother and I love you" I sat up from hugging him. He looked relieved at my reaction.<br>"I actually think it's really cool, and can I just say with the hair and clothes, they sorta give it away." we both started laughing.  
>"That was the easy bit" all the joy faded from his face. "Now I have to tell dad..." <p>

Our dad was an interesting man. He had very firm, slightly old fashioned beliefs and hated anyone who believed any differently. He aspired to have the perfect loving family. To have a strait son who is exactly like him and aspires to be him and the perfect daughter who would become a loving housewife and mother. Anything else is not acceptable. It was clear Blaine was the favourite, he was better than me at most academic things. My dad was always like "why can't you be more like your brother" umm... Because I'm not him?

Blaine waited till just after dinner to make his big announcement. He didn't say a word the whole meal. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. I nodded at him to reassure him.  
>" I...I have a...announcement, please don't be mad..."<br>Dad sat back in his chair.  
>" ok, mom, dad I'm...I'm gay..."<br>Dads jaw clenched, you could cut the tension with a knife. He slowly sat up in his chair  
>"say something please."<br>"I pay for Private schooling, I give you nice clothes, I give you a home to live in and this is how you repay me?  
>"dad I..." he cut Blaine off<br>" no, you have disgraced me and the rest of this family."  
>" but dad, there's nothing I can do about this..."<br>"Yes there is, you could have kept it to yourself, you could have just carried on."  
>Wait, what did he say? I had to say something about this.<br>" Are you saying he should have pretended, just ignored what his heart desires, and lived a lie?"  
>I didn't realise I had started shouting by the end. My dad stood up next to me.<br>"Who asked you what you think? I bet you had something to do with this, you turned him against me didn't you?"  
>" I, why would I..."<br>Before I could finish that sentence I felt something hit my face and I fell to the floor. I don't really remember what happened after that, I must have blacked out.

The next thing I remember after that was waking up on Blaine's bed with him sobbing slightly next to me.  
>" Blaine? What happened? The last thing I remember is hitting the floor..."<br>Blaine tried to compose himself to no avail. "Welcome back! I was getting worried. You blacked out after dad hit you..."  
>"Dad what?" I touched my cheek and remembered the thing that hit my face. He couldn't have could he? I sat up to face Blaine. "What happened after I blacked out?" I said noticing the start of several bruises on Blaine arms and face.<br>" well, dad sorta flipped and well..." he lifted his arm showing the worst of the bruising. I touched his arm and he flinched a little.  
>" sorry, are you ok? I never thought dad would get that mad, I mean I knew he wouldn't be pleased but, woooaahh." I continued to observe the bruises<br>"I'm fine" he lied; he's always been a terrible liar. Tears started rolling down his cheek.  
>" no you're not, we will work this out I promise. Ok?" he nodded unable to give a verbal response.<p>

Everything went downhill from that day. Our dad started to abuse us regularly, both verbally and physically. I slowly started eating less as my self confidence dropped, I didn't really think it would lead to an eating disorder.


End file.
